


Snowed In and The Game Of LIFE...

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, Tarlos - Freeform, cute and fluffy, tarlos being cute, tarlos fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Here is what being snowed in is like for TK and Carlos: the game of LIFE can finally open up what TK had been keeping from Carlos on why he didn't let him in the beginning.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Snowed In and The Game Of LIFE...

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from, but I guess watching the first episode of the show got me thinking if TK ever told Carlos the truth about his past relationship and this formed so enjoy this, please.
> 
> for the prompt: Snowed In

Carlos doesn't know how much time had passed since they were eating their pancakes and how TK ended up laying down against him on the couch with Carlos' arm draped around him. The position wasn't comfortable but yet somehow it worked for them. "Is it still snowing?" TK randomly asked as if Carlos knew the answer to that question.

"Probably." Carlos raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "If you want to get up and look you can..."

"That requires an effort that I do not have at this moment in time," TK answered with a dramatic sigh.

The police officer laughed at his boyfriend and shoved him directly off of the couch. "Sorry, my arm fell asleep. Now you can go and see." He smirked.

TK scoffed dusting himself off as he sat up but crawled back onto the couch. "That hurt." He looked at him with a bit of _are you out of your mind_ look. "You really pushed me off of the couch just now."

"I was teasing you, come on, we're being way too lazy. Let's play a board game or something, this snow can't bring our day down." Carlos suggested as he was getting himself up from the couch to go and find where he kept most of his things from a random closet that he really didn't even think to bring out for just TK and him although it would be really fun for a game night with the 126 and some of his friends from the station. He found his favorite game of LIFE sitting there and shouted out, "Oh, we're so going to play this, I need to see your life choices." He grinned running back with the box and set it down on the coffee table for them to play. "Come on, sit with me, we're going to play this." He urged TK to take playing piece.

TK was looking at the board game of LIFE very confused. He only played this once back home in New York with a bunch of friends and they were all drunk. He didn't remember much of the game but he remembered how fun it was. Now sober and playing with someone completely different than who he had back home sounded like a lot more fun. "Just remind me how to play again, the last time I played this I was pretty wasted." He laughed just a little with a slight shrug. 

"I promise I will make this worth your while, no bad decisions from here on out," Carlos promised.

TK smiled softly, "Thanks babe,"

There were a few laughs right as the game started. TK ended up actually choosing to be a firefighter and skipped college, and all was going extremely well until he landed on having triplets. Carlos teased him but all in good fun. "I think you'll make an excellent father to triplets, what do you plan on naming them?" He asked his boyfriend very curiously to see if he could do something like this right off the bat.

"Umm, I want two girls and a boy, their names would be, Taylor Kimberly, you know so she can also be called TK?" He started off in thought, "Our next girl would be named Michelle, after Michelle because she's so special to my dad and well all of us, and the boy, his name is Caleb just because I don't know...I really like that name." TK looked back up at Carlos after placing the pieces into the game piece with a small shrug.

"That is so well thought out," Carlos was so incredulously happy at that, all of it, everything he thought about without even giving it much thought like he already had thought about it made this game completely worth playing while they were snowed in.

"I did think about my future once, once I moved here, I wasn't really ready you know? But I met you...my life...it changed pretty drastically but in a really good way." TK spun the wheel to see what he landed on next, he moved 6 spaces and it said to take an action card, so he paused for a moment to read it. "You've just won an all exclusive trip to the Texas State Fair." He immediately started laughing, "...so I think this is fate." 

Carlos took the card to read it for himself and looked back to TK with wide eyes, "Drastically but in a really good way?" He then asked wanting TK to continue spin the wheel and landed on the number 2 so he just rolled his eyes and moved two spaces that were just a place and nothing on it. 

TK swallowed, "Well, I didn't plan to get shot, I didn't plan to fall in love with you afterwards, I didn't plan to find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with after I thought I already had. With him, I should have known. He was acting all weird but I thought hey let me propose...do you know who he left me for? A dude in his spin class named Mitchell...like what a dick..." This was the first time TK was actually talking about since he relapsed. "I went home that night and I just I wanted to feel. My dad asked me I was trying to kill myself and the truth is I don't know if I was...that's why it was so hard for me to feel things with you. I wanted to be absolutely sure that this/us all of it was what I needed." TK shook his head a little slightly laughing uneasily. 

"I'm so glad you've finally told me this, TK. I'm truly honored to be your boyfriend you know, that you let me in, and that you understand that I would never leave you for some random cowboy or something..."

"A cowboy? Really?" TK snorted.

"You are much sexier than any cowboy here in Texas, I can promise you that. Besides, when we first met I liked the mysteriousness of you. I didn't like what you did to yourself and I sure as hell wasn't going to let you break my heart either, but I think we make a pretty good team now." Carlos smirked a little and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. "Aren't you glad you decided to play the game of LIFE with me?" He snickered just a little.

"We do fit, Carlos. I love us. I love how you make me feel and how you treat me. I love how we can talk about anything. I love how I fell in love with you most of all." TK blushed.

"When did you fall in love with me?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"The night we laid there underneath the stars, you took my hand, and I just knew. I just always needed to hold your hand after that," TK admitted and leaned forward to press a kiss back to his lips and take both his hands in his. "Can we end here, I think we know how this game ends." 

Carlos laughed shaking his head and took TK over the game board to bring him into his lap as they sat together on the floor. He removed his hoodie and trailed his fingers down his chest, "Are you warm now?" He asked even though TK was shivering from his hands on his chest.

The firefighter nodded, "As warm as I'll ever be," He pressed his lips to Carlos' aggressively as they fell down against the floor in passion.

Being snowed in in Texas was absolutely perfect, who would have thought?

**Author's Note:**

> tbc...
> 
> the next prompt for this will be: "There's Only One Bed"... which will feature a lot of dialogue i think and Michelle and Owen are also a focus...


End file.
